Code Red
by Fascinatemyself
Summary: Jour ordinaire, enquête ordinaire, jusqu'à ce qu'un meurtre soit découvert au sein même du CBI. Sur le mur, un smiley. Une question : qui est le prochain ? Le CBI panique, et les sentiments se révèlent. Première fiction Mentalist, R&R ! Jisbon fans
1. Prologue

_Aloha tout le monde !_

_...Bah quoi ? J'ai envie de me sentir en vacances, alors dire bonjour comme dans Lilo et Stitch ça m'aide ! Des questions ? Bien. Alors on peut commencer le petit discours de bienvenue…Je vous rassure tout de suite, ça sera pas long du tout._

_Donc voilà, vous avez cliqué sur cette fiction parce que vous aviez probablement lu toutes les autres concernant Mentalist qui sont en français, et lorsque vous avez vu cette nouvelle, vous n'avez pas résisté. A quoi bon, de toute manière à un moment où à un autre vous alliez cliquer sur ce lien !_

_Pour le moment, je mets en rating T, mais on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait se passer…_

_Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, juste une dernière petite phrase pour vous dire que je ne possède rien du tout, puisque la série The Mentalist appartient à notre nouvelle divinité xDD son créateur, j'ai nommé Bruno Heller ! Aucun des personnages apparaissant initialement dans la série ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement, sinon croyez-moi qu'il y aurait du Jisbon à fond :P)._

_Ma fiction risque de s'étendre sur de nombreux chapitres. Bonne lecture !_

**Code Red**

Prologue

Ce soir-là, Madeleine Hightower était restée tard dans son bureau au CBI. Son nouveau poste de directrice lui donnait beaucoup à faire, et elle devait parfois amputer ses week-end avec sa famille pour finir la paperasse. Majoritairement des plaintes à l'égard de Patrick Jane en fait. La menace qu'elle avait annoncée à Lisbon et Jane lorsqu'elle était arrivée au service des crimes violents n'avait apparemment pas eu tout à fait l'effet escompté. Au départ, elle leur avait dit que si le consultant commettait encore une bavure, c'était Lisbon qui partirait. L'équipe avait trop besoin des talents de Jane. Mais à chaque enquête, Jane trouvait le moyen de contourner cette menace, rattrapant tout à la dernière minute, ou bien inventant une bonne excuse qui faisait encore une fois plier la directrice.

Hightower sourit en signant le rapport d'enquête que lui avait déposé Rigsby ce matin, de la part de Lisbon. Encore une affaire de tromperie, comme c'était souvent le cas. Et Jane avait réussi à trouver le coupable en l'appâtant avec de la confiture de fraise…Littéralement ! Madeleine n'avait pas cherché à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, tant que pour une fois il n'y avait eu aucune plainte.

A l'extérieur de son bureau, elle pouvait encore entendre les voix de l'équipe de Lisbon. Décidément, elle n'était pas la seule à faire des heures supplémentaires ! Elle pouvait clairement entendre Jane et Lisbon se disputer, comme ils le faisaient toujours. Ces deux-là avaient vraiment l'allure d'un vieux couple, pensa Madeleine. Même si elle savait pertinemment que d'être marié à Jane vaudrait à Lisbon des cauchemars en continu. Du moins, c'était son avis. Cho et Rigsby était revenu de la pizzéria apparemment, avec encore une fois une pizza avec de l'ananas. Cette fois-ci, ils en avaient pris une autre pour satisfaire Cho, qui aurait certainement piqué sa crise à cause de l'ananas !

Même si elle n'était pas là depuis très longtemps, Hightower avait appris à connaître l'équipe. Son sens de l'observation aiguisé par des années de service dans diverses agences fédérales lui avait beaucoup servit ces derniers temps.

Elle regarda sa montre. 23 heures. Et voilà, encore une soirée avec son fils de gâchée, il devait sûrement être au lit maintenant. Elle se préparait à rentrer chez elle lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de son bureau. C'était Jane, qui venait lui dire au revoir.

A demain monsieur Jane. Lui répondit Madeleine alors que le consultant s'en allait déjà, un sourire aux lèvres comme s'il venait d'accomplir la bonne action du siècle.

Au revoir madame ! Lui dirent à leur tour les autres membres de l'équipe.

Bonne soirée ! Leur répondit-elle.

Décidément, elle avait hérité d'une bien étrange équipe, pensa-t-elle tout en rangeant les derniers rapports dans sa sacoche. Elle se leva, repoussa sa chaise sous son bureau, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la photo de son fils et se dirigea vers la porte.

Soudain, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée. La directrice se retourna vers son bureau, voulant attraper son arme.

Madeleine Hightower n'eut pas le temps de crier, un couteau s'était déjà logé entre ses reins. L'assassin eut un sourire sadique, éclairé uniquement par la chiche lumière du couloir devant l'ascenseur.

Sur le mur, un smiley se dessine lentement. Il est de retour, et il va frapper fort.

**To be continued…**

_Alors ce prologue, vous en pensez quoi ? Hihihi, oui j'ai tué Hightower, mais elle n'avait qu'à pas menacer de virer Lisbon si Jane faisait des conneries ! Qu'est-ce que Minelli me manque ! xDD._

_Bref alors voilà pour ce prologue, n'oubliez pas le petit bouton review juste en dessous, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps, tout le monde peut le faire et puis ça permet de faire plaisir à une petite auteure qui se demande si ce qu'elle écrit c'est bien !_

_Petite question, vous préférez des longs chapitres qui sont postés plus rarement, ou des chapitres courts (bon pas minuscules non plus hein mais genre seulement deux pages word) mais postés régulièrement ?_

_Ciao, F._


	2. And then there were none

_Me revoici me revoilà !_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, certaines ont été plus longues que d'autres et je ne pouvais pas ne pas y répondre, donc je vais le faire maintenant : _

**ShaiArg :**_ Je crois qu'apparemment tu es la seule à aimer Hightower en effet xDD. Mais en fait c'est pas que je ne l'aime pas elle a l'air super sympa, quand elle menace pas Jane et Lisbon ! Même si c'est pour leur bien c'est pas juste ! xDD. La troisième option serait bien xDD, mais je crains de ne peut-être pas avoir le temps. Enfin on va essayer, d'autant plus que je suis bientôt en vacances (enfin je reviens au collège après pour les deux jours de Brevet mais sinon j'ai tout ce temps pour moi) donc je pourrai m'y consacrer ! En tout cas, si je n'y arrive pas j'ai opté pour des chapitres moyens toutes les semaines, donc je pense que chaque week-end vous aurez un chapitre. Ça me permet de gérer avec mes autres fictions !_

**Filament-de-lune : **_J'avoue pour le coup je n'ai pas été sympa avec Hightower, à peine on s'habitue à elle qu'elle meurt ! Tu ne vas quand même pas verser une larme pour elle hein ! Reserve les pour les séquences émotions qui sont à venir ! Du genre la découverte du corps, ou encore quand Lisbon…Oups, mais j'en dis trop (ou pas assez xDD). A toi de t'imaginer des choses en tout cas ! _

_Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir lu toutes les fictions françaises de ! C'est clair que 29 (30 avec la mienne) fictions, ça se lit vite, surtout qu'il y a pas mal d'OS. T'aurais pas des fictions à me conseiller ? Même si c'est en anglais, je me débrouille, juste pour pouvoir lire du Jisbon :DD. _

**Cassandre****:**_ Merci beaucoup, et puis t'as raison, bien fait ! _

**MandyNormande**_ : Okay d'acc cocotte je poste, et c'est tout ! Ah Tu surkiffes aussi ! Cool alors ! D. Mais oui je sais j'ai tué Madeleine, et c'est vrai que c'est grâce à elle que Lisbon et Jane se sont rapprochés encore, mais leur mort va peut-être les rapprocher aussi hein ? Niark niark je n'en dis pas plus, et là, je hurle avec toi, LA SUIIITE ! Et arrête de faire ta Hightower xD. Enfin bref, j'ai hâte de lire la suite de Red Tango, en espérant que tu la posteras vite, mais je ne t'ennuis pas plus parce que sinon tu vas me tuer pour que j'arrête de parler et pour que tu puisses lire la suite ! Alors maintenant, chuuut ! _

_Merci aussi à _**allison71230**_, _**LAurore**_ et _**pipette**_, n'hésitez pas à taper la discute par review avec moi, ou même à délirer ! J'aime lire et m'étonner en lisant vos réactions ! _

_PS : Je viens de me rendre compte que ma fiction s'appelait exactement comme un épisode de la saison deux de The Mentalist xDD Pour le coup je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès puisque je ne l'ai vu que le lendemain du jour où j'avais posté le prologue !_

_**ATTENTION : SPOILER SAISON 2 !**_

**Code Red**

1. And then there were none.

Ce matin-là, une fois n'est pas coutume, Teresa Lisbon était arrivée la première. Elle n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit, et pourtant cette fois ce n'était pas à cause d'un cauchemar. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas pu fermer l'œil, trop excitée à cause des trois cafés qu'elle avait pris en l'espace de même pas une heure. Ça lui apprendra, à vouloir rester éveillée le temps de finir de regarder le nouvel épisode de sa série préférée.

Ne pouvant plus rester chez elle tant elle tournait en rond, Teresa décida d'aller au CBI. A quoi bon attendre, une heure de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que ça changeait à l'histoire ? Et puis comme ça, elle pourrait finir certaines choses et ainsi être parfaitement prête quand son équipe arriverait.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au Bureau, elle était particulièrement de bonne humeur. Ce qui était bien étrange, puisque Lisbon était réputée pour n'être absolument pas du matin ! Elle chantonnait tout en rangeant les dossiers d'une ancienne affaire, lorsqu'elle tomba sur une des feuilles de son rapport d'hier, celui qu'elle avait confié à Rigsby pour qu'il aille le remettre à Hightower.

-Et merde ! Grogna-t-elle. Tout en attrapant la feuille vivement.

Elle sortit en trombe de son bureau, saluant Jane au passage qui était arrivé, et se dirigea vers le bureau de Hightower. Elle leva la main vers la porte pour frapper et ainsi signaler sa présence, lorsqu'elle se stoppa net. A travers les stores du bureau, un smiley lui souriait méchamment, dessiné sur le mur tel un avertissement. John Le Rouge.

-John Le Rouge…Le smiley…John Le…Murmura-t-elle, incapable de réaliser vraiment ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. JANE ! On a un problème !

Le consultant était bien tranquillement dans son canapé préféré à siroter son thé matinal (en réalité le troisième depuis deux heures) lorsqu'il entendit le cri affolé de Lisbon. Cho passa à ce moment la porte de l'ascenseur, encore au téléphone avec sa petite amie. C'était d'ailleurs uniquement lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle que l'ancien militaire semblait se libérer un peu et laisser tomber son masque.

Jane l'arracha à sa passionnante conversation.

-Cho ! Je crois que Lisbon a un problème…

-Je te laisse à ce soir. (Il raccrocha) Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Et bien, elle…Commença Jane.

-Jane vite venez ! S'écria alors à nouveau Lisbon.

-Voilà ça ressemblait un peu à ça. Finit le consultant alors que Cho s'élançait vers le bureau d'Hightower, où Lisbon semblait se trouver.

Le mentaliste le suivit sans un mot, pensant sûrement à quelque chose sans aucune gravité réelle. Pourtant, en voyant l'expression de terreur figée qu'affichait Lisbon, il réalisa qu'il s'était trompé.

-Patron qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demanda Cho.

-Il y a eu un meurtre.

-Où ça ?

-Juste ici. Indiqua-t-elle en pointant le bureau de la directrice.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le bureau, pour apercevoir le smiley sinistre qui dégoulinait encore sur le mur.

-Et merde. Murmura Cho alors que Lisbon et Jane entraient en courant dans le bureau de la directrice. J'appelle Rigsby et Van Pelt.

-Cho, bouclez le bâtiment et appelez également du renfort ! Ordonna Lisbon alors qu'elle se penchait sur le corps de la victime pour vérifier si un poult était encore perceptible. C'est trop tard. Elle est morte Jane. »

Van Pelt poussa la porte du bureau de la directrice et dû réprimer un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'elle vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait le cadavre de Madeleine Hightower. Rigsby, qui avait suivi la rouquine sur la scène du crime eut la même réaction. Une formation de flic n'immunisait pas contre le choc que l'on ressentait en voyant le cadavre d'une personne proche ou d'un collègue.

« Oh mon dieu…ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire. Il l'a complètement défigurée.

-Merci de souligner ce que mon estomac avait envie d'oublier Van Pelt…Fit Jane alors qu'il essayait d'examiner le reste du bureau avec les renforts qui cherchaient la moindre trace d'ADN ou d'empreintes.

-Désolée. Patron, le procureur est injoignable, ça fait presque un quart d'heure que Cho et moi nous relayons pour l'appeler sur ses différents numéros mais il ne répond pas. Ajouta Grace en voyant Lisbon entrer dans le bureau tout en raccrochant son portable.

-Je sais ne vous inquiétez pas, je viens de l'avoir ils ont eu un problème d'électricité alors qu'il était à la maison blanche pour une réunion de la plus haute importance à laquelle Hightower doit…devait assister.

-Importante comment ? Demanda Rigsby.

-Notre directeur devait être escortée demain à la première heure en jet privé par des gardes du corps presque aussi nombreux que pour le président lui-même.

-De quoi devaient-ils parler ? Demanda soudain Jane, réapparaissant de derrière le bureau.

-On n'a rien voulu me dire au téléphone. Le procureur est en route, nous sauront tout dans quelques heures. En attendant, Van Pelt vous jetez un coup d'œil aux relevés téléphoniques de Madeleine Hightower ainsi qu'à son emploi du temps de la semaine. Essayons de découvrir quelque chose d'utile.

-Je cherche quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda Grace.

-Oui ! S'exclama Jane. Essaye de voir si John Le Rouge ne l'a pas appelée, ça éviterait que Lisbon tourne encore une fois autour du pot avant d'admettre que c'est John Le Rouge…

-Tant qu'on n'en est pas sûr…Commença la concernée.

-On n'avance rien. Termina le consultant. Vous nous le dites à chaque fois, il serait peut-être temps de changer de discours ! »

Il rit quelques instants de sa bêtise, puis, voyant qu'il était le seul, il redevint sérieux et se replongea dans l'inspection des lieux.

« Agent Lisbon ? L'appela le médecin légiste.

-Oui docteur ? Que pouvez-vous m'apprendre ?

-La victime est décédée entre 23 heures et minuit cette nuit. Elle est à première vue morte d'un coup de couteau entre les reins, les autres blessures ont été faites post mortem. Le tueur l'a sans doute poignardée une fois dans le dos alors qu'elle essayait de s'enfuir, puis sous l'effet de la colère la rouée de coup. Elle est morte presque instantanément, mais elle a hélas beaucoup souffert.

-Quelqu'un aurait-il pu entendre Made…la victime crier lorsqu'elle s'est faite tuée ? Demanda Lisbon.

-Non, le tueur a agi en connaissance de cause, il savait qu'un coup entre les reins engendrerait une mort presque immédiate et que sous la douleur, la cible serait incapable de crier. »

Lisbon ferma les yeux. Décidément, cet assassin était un monstre.

« Pour connaître ceci, demanda Teresa. Fallait-il que le meurtrier ait des connaissances particulières en combat rapproché ou en médecine ?

-Evidemment. Répondit le légiste. Je ne pense pas faire de suppositions hâtives en disant que cette personne a dû à un moment ou un autre de sa vie étudier la médecine.

-La victime présente d'autres formes de sévices ? Demanda alors Cho, sous-entendant le viol.

-Non, pas à première vue, mais des examens plus poussés nous le confirmeront.

-Très bien, si vous n'avez plus rien à faire avec le corps vous pouvez l'emmener pour une autopsie. Ordonna Lisbon.

-Je vous ferai parvenir le rapport aussi vite que possible. Assura le légiste. Un brancard ! »

Le corps fut enlever et Lisbon et son équipe respirèrent un peu mieux. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient dû faire face à ça, c'était avec Bosco.

« Lisbon, venez voir. Appela Jane.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Répondit-elle en s'approchant du bureau de l'ex-directrice.

-Vous saviez que la patronne lisait Agatha Christie ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question débile Jane ? S'énerva Teresa.

-Regardez, sur le bureau, il y a un exemplaire de « And then there were none ». Il n'était pas là hier soir lorsque je suis passé lui dire au revoir.

-Vous croyez que c'est un indice laissé par l'assassin ?

-Possible. Je dirais même plus, probable. Répondit Jane. John Le Rouge est quelqu'un de très méticuleux. Rien n'est jamais fait au hasard, et si quelque chose se trouvant ici n'a jamais été là auparavant, il faut en prendre compte.

-Vous oubliez que nous ne sommes pas sûrs que ce soit John Le Rouge. Le freina la brunette.

-Lisbon regardez un peu autour de vous ! La directrice est morte de coups de couteaux, un smiley est peint sur le mur. Que vous faut-il de plus ? Et même si ce n'était pas John Le Rouge, l'assassin a fait ici une mise en scène qui montre qu'il connait ce tueur en série et qu'il veut que l'on croie que c'est lui. Il a donc agi comme lui. »

Satisfait de son argumentation, Jane se tut et regarda Lisbon qui réfléchissait.

« Très bien, votre raisonnement se tient. Rigsby ?

-Oui boss ?

-Vous avez pris des photos de la scène de crime ?

-Oui, j'ai passé la carte mémoire à Van Pelt pour qu'elle les mette sur ordinateur.

-Très bien, photographiez chaque détail avec attention, ainsi que ce livre. »

Rigsby s'attela à la tâche et lorsqu'il eut fini, il passa l'appareil à Cho qui alla le porter à Van Pelt. Lisbon enfila des gants et s'empara du livre qui soulevait autant de question. Lorsqu'elle le prit, un morceau de papier en tomba. Jane s'en saisit immédiatement.

« Jane attendez ! Donnez-moi ça !

-Ça va ! Je vais le lire ! »

Il sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers leurs bureaux pour s'affaler sur son fauteuil. Rigsby et Lisbon sur ses talons. Cho et Van Pelt étaient déjà dans la pièce. Ils étaient tous attentifs.

« La réponse est souvent plus en évidence que l'on ne le croit, bien qu'il faille parfois la traduire pour comprendre. Pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, il faut toujours commencer par le début. Trouver la réponse et vous pourrez peut-être trouver un moyen d'empêcher un autre meurtre d'être commis. Lit le Mentalist. Signé, votre ami John le Rouge.

-Et bien. Marmonna Lisbon. J'espère Jane que vous savez résoudre ce genre d'énigme, parce que sinon je peux vous dire que vous avez intérêt à vous pencher sérieusement sur la question ! »

Elle avait dit ça tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau, ouvrit la porte et la claqua derrière elle. Décidément, John Le Rouge la mettait dans un état encore pire que Jane…

« Laissez, je vais la voir. Dit celui-ci. Cho, tu as lu ce roman d'Agatha Christie ? Lui demanda-t-il en montrant celui qu'ils avaient découvert sur le bureau de la directrice.

-Il y a très longtemps. Mais bon je me souviens d'à peu près toute l'histoire.

-Très bien, ça nous aidera puisque l'énigme semble tourner autour de ce roman. Répondit-il tout en marchant vers le bureau de Lisbon, dont les stores étaient fermés. Continuez les recherches les amis ! »

Il ria de sa réplique stupide. Il avait toujours rêvé de la sortir un jour. Quel numéro alors celui- là !

Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau de Teresa Lisbon, il la trouva assise par terre, repliée sur elle-même et le corps tout entier secoué de sanglots. Patrick en resta estomaqué. La seule fois où la jeune brune avait craqué de la sorte, c'était à la mort de Bosco. Décidément, tous les événements d'aujourd'hui se tuaient à le lui rappeler !

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et mit son bras sur ses épaules de manière à la réconforter.

« Ça va aller Teresa…Murmura-t-il. Ça va aller… »

Il ne l'appelait Teresa que lors de ses petits moments d'intimité qu'ils avaient tous les deux, ou lorsqu'il avait eu peur pour elle.

« Raconte-moi tout Teresa. Soulage ta peine… »

Elle releva un peu la tête et plongea ses yeux mouillés dans les siens.

« D'accord… »

_Voilàààà !_

_Magie magie, voici le premier chapitre de Code Red ! Je vous l'ai posté très tard ce dimanche, mais j'ai été très prise. Enfin il est quand même posté, alors j'ai envie de vos impressions ! Je veux crouler sous les reviews ! xDD._

_Ciao, F._


	3. Pari

_Recoucou tout le monde ! _

_NANN ! Pitié ne sortez pas les bâtons, les barres en fer et les barres de chocolat ! (_**Private Joke, MandyNormande xD**_.) Je sais, je ne poste la suite que maintenant, et non dimanche comme prévu, mais j'ai le Brevet demain moi très chers amis ! Et j'ai dû réviser pas mal de temps les repères spatiaux temporels (_**grr, que je les déteste !**_) et donc ça veut dire moins de temps pour finir Code Red ! A une heure du matin (_**oui, je n'étais pas encore couchée, mais bon que voulez-vous il fait trop chaud alors pour dormir dans ma mezzanine c'est affreux, pire qu'un sauna !**_) j'ai bien essayé de la finir et de la poster, mais gros blocage pour un passage, donc vous l'avez seulement aujourd'hui ! Pour ceux et celles qui suivent ma traduction de Slave, le chapitre deux est traduit entièrement et devrait arriver dans peu de temps, car il faut encore que je corrige toutes les fautes et que je réponde aux reviews ! _

_Maintenant, place aux réponses aux reviews ! _

**Liz Jackson**_ : Tu ne l'aimais pas ? Moi non plus, elle m'exaspère parfois, même si elle œuvre pour que l'équipe de Lisbon n'ait pas d'ennui, ça n'a rien à voir avec la confiance qu'il y avait entre Minelli et Lisbon. _

**MandyNormande**_ : Le nom français n'est pas mis pour une bonne raison, à toi de découvrir pourquoi ! ) Espèce de flemmarde va ! _

_J'avoue, pour le coup les gens vont devenir tarés, mais bon ils savaient à quoi s'attendre avec le titre non ? _

_xDD Du calme du calme la voilà ta suite ! Sadique ? Moi ? Oui j'avoue, je plaide coupable ! Mais il faut bien mettre du suspense non ? Sinon autant donner la solution de l'énigme tout de suite ! Ouai mon Jojo est provocateur et culoté, il a sûrement entendu dire que les femmes aimaient les hommes qui tentent tout, alors il essaye cette astuce pour voir s'il attire de nouvelles victimes xDD. _

_Je me suis bien éclatée à faire le truc entre Jane et Cho mdr, surtout pour le coup de Cho au téléphone et puis du petit « Jane, venez vite ! » et qu'il fait « Ouai, ça ressemblait à peu près à ça. » xDD. _

_En fait, au lieu de mettre Simon Baker en vedette, ils auraient dû mettre une tasse de thé xDD. C'est vrai, à chaque fois qu'ils apprennent quelque chose de nouveau, il y a une tasse de thé dans les parages…je parie qu'elle souffle les réponses à Jane ! Je te jure, imagine si Jane fait une cure de désintox au thé ! :OO. Et mais j'y pense : il ne devrait pas constamment aller aux toilettes, vu les litres de qu'il boit ? _

_Ouai, j'avoue j'y suis allée un peu fort pour Madeleine, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il se peut que Kristina voie son heure arriver plus tôt que prévu niark niark niark ! _

_Okay Christie (-'), j'ai lu ton dernier chapitre là, celui avant THE final ! ET mamamia xDD. _

_Super le surnom ! ^^. Toi, ça sera Christie ! (Je suis allée chercher très, très loin…)_

**Allison71230**_ : Ouaip, je passe le Brevet, merci pour le tuyau ! De toute manière je viens d'apprendre qu'avec les points du contrôle continu, j'ai déjà mon Brevet xD. Juste besoin de me présenter aux épreuves, et d'avoir minimum 0,5 points ! _

_J'avoue, pauvre petite Lisbon, et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi pleurait-elle ? *rire diabolique*. _

**Crange**_ : Merci beaucoup, tu suis aussi Slave ? Dis-moi, tu as lu le prologue de Code Red, mais as-tu lu également le premier chapitre ? _

_*Salue son publique en délire* xDD *Se gifle pour sa prétention*._

_Je ne vous fais plus attendre, voici le chapitre deux !_

_

* * *

_

**Code Red**

2. Pari

Grace pianotait sur son ordinateur, cherchant dans les relevés téléphoniques et dans l'agenda de Hightower quelque chose qui sortirait de l'ordinaire, mais rien.

« Tu trouves quelque chose ? Lui demanda Cho.

-Rien du tout, si ce n'est que le dernier coup de fil qu'elle ait passé était à sa famille, chez elle. Et celui d'avant était au secrétaire du président.

-Son ex-mari est au courant ?

-Non, il est à l'étranger pour une excursion au cœur de la jungle, et donc injoignable. Sa fille, Assamée, est en voyage scolaire, et ne rentre que dans trois jour, et son fils, Oliver, devrait arriver au bureau dans quelques heures, avec sa baby-sitter.

-Pauvres gosses. Soupira Rigsby. J'ai vu les photos sur le bureau de la directrice, ils sont jeunes. Assamée doit avoir une dizaine d'année, et je crois avoir entendu un jour qu'Oliver avait 7 ans.

-Je sais oui. Dit Van Pelt. Je vais jeter un œil aux photos de la scène du crime, peut-être que je trouverai quelque chose.

-Oui, bonne idée. Dit Cho. Au boulot !

-Dites, commença Rigsby. Que croyez-vous qu'ils fassent dans le bureau de Lisbon depuis tout ce temps ?

-Wayne ! S'exclama Grace. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent, et puis ils nous le diront s'ils le veulent.

-Rooh mais avoue que c'est intriguant non ? Tu crois qu'ils couchent ensembles ?

-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, vu les regards qu'ils se lancent parfois. Et Lisbon a beau le nier, elle le trouve séduisant. Dit Cho le plus sérieusement du monde alors que les deux autres le regardaient, surpris par ses paroles.

-Bon ça suffit vous deux ! Dit Grace. On retourne bosser, allez ! »

Elle les poussa vers leurs fauteuils respectifs tels une mère avec ses enfants et les força à se rassoir. Fière d'elle, Van Pelt retourna à son étude des photos.

Rigsby attendit un peu, puis se pencha vers Cho.

« Cents dollars que Lisbon et Jane finiront pas coucher ensembles. Murmura-t-il.

-Tenu. Chuchota Cho.

-Hey vous discutez de quoi tous les deux ? Demanda Van Pelt sans quitter son ordinateur des yeux.

-Du cours d'aujourd'hui maîtresse ! Plaisanta Rigsby.

-Je parie que tu as dû sortir cette phrase très souvent à l'école !

-Tu n'as pas idée !... »

Ils se remirent tous à travailler. Cents dollars, rien que ça…Si Jane et Lisbon le savait !

Van Pelt fixait l'écran de son ordinateur, face aux photos de la scène du crime. Il y a un vingt minutes seulement qu'elles avaient été prises, et pourtant Grace avait l'impression qu'ils étaient sur cette affaire depuis longtemps, très longtemps. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas Rigsby arriver derrière elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule qu'elle sursauta et réintégra la réalité.

« Excuse-moi. Dit-il. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, c'est juste que tu semblais ailleurs. Et puis à force de fixer ces photos tu vas finir par devenir folle.

-Il faut qu'on trouve l'assassin. Coûte que coûte. Wayne, tu imagines le tapage médiatique que ça va causer ? D'abord Bosco et son équipe, suivie de la démission de Minelli, et puis maintenant ça.

-Tu as raison. C'est comme si quelqu'un s'acharnait sur ce service. Cette personne prend plaisir à tuer les personnes qui sont proches de nous, pas que la nouvelle directrice soit une amie proche, mais elle était quand même notre patronne et nous a sorti de plusieurs galères de nombreuses fois.

-Qu'on en ait été proche ou pas, c'est égal à l'assassin. Continua Grace. Il tue du moment qu'on connait les personnes, et l'énigme pourrait faire penser qu'il n'a pas fini.

-Super votre conversation, bon exposé des faits, bien construit et tout, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait enquêter maintenant et arrêter la pause discussions ? A moins que vous vouliez que tous nos proches meurent petit à petit sous nos yeux alors qu'on ne trouve rien pour empêcher ça ? Leur dit froidement Cho, jouant le patron pendant que Lisbon était dans son bureau avec Jane.

-Ouai t'as raison. Avoua Rigsby. Je vais voir avec les gars du labo s'ils ont des infos, ou s'ils ont besoin d'un coup de main.

-J'ai un meilleur job pour toi Rigsby. L'interrompit Van Pelt. Il faut qu'on aille voir ce que peuvent nous dire les caméras vidéos, même si je doute qu'on y trouve quelque chose d'intéressant. Connaissant John Le Rouge, il a dû tout faire pour que personne ne puisse le voir.

-Pour le moment, on n'est toujours pas sûr que ce soit John Le Rouge. Rappela Cho. D'après Lisbon en tout cas.

-T'as un avis là-dessus ? Lui demanda Rigsby.

-Elle ne veut pas admettre qu'il a pu encore nous avoir, et puis surtout elle espère que ce n'est pas lui, parce qu'elle ne veut pas avoir à gérer un Jane encore plus insupportable que d'habitude. Répondit-il. Van Pelt a raison, allez voir les caméras de surveillance. Pendant ce temps-là, je vais passer quelques coups de fil. Des gars me doivent des services.

-Okay vieux on y va. Et tiens moi au courant, tu sais pour Lisbon et Jane.

-Au courant de quoi ? Demanda Van Pelt.

-Pour rien ! Répondirent Wayne et Kimball, un peu trop vite au goût de la rouquine qui décida de ne pas insister pour le moment.

-Okay, allez viens Rigsby, on y va.

-Okay, à tout à l'heure vieux ! Dit-il à Cho. »

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'ascenseur et Rigsby adressa un clin d'œil à Cho alors que les portes se refermaient sur eux. Cho soupira. Presque malgré lui, l'issue du pari l'intéressait. Rigsby se demandait ce que pouvaient bien faire le consultant et la patronne dans le bureau de celle-ci, stores baissés et ce depuis pas mal de temps. L'ancien militaire devait l'avouer, cela l'intriguait aussi…

Il arrêta de fixer les stores du bureau et se rassit devant son ordinateur. Il pianota quelques secondes sur le clavier, puis saisit le téléphone et composa un numéro.

De l'autre côté des stores du bureau de Lisbon, les sanglots s'étaient tus. Lisbon et Jane étaient assis sur le canapé de son bureau. La jeune femme avait encore les yeux rouges et gonflés, et elle semblait si épuisée qu'elle s'était autorisée à baisser sa garde pour une fois. Jane l'avait laissée faire lorsqu'elle avait posé sa tête contre son épaule. Ils étaient tous les deux en grande discussion.

« Voilà tu sais tout. Conclu Teresa. Et s'il te plaît n'en parle à personne. Sinon tu me feras regretter de m'être confiée à toi.

-Tu as ma parole de parfait gentleman anglais. L'assura Jane.

-Tu n'es pas anglais Jane, même si le fait que tu te drogues presque au thé et portes tout le temps des costumes trois pièces porte à le croire !

-Alors ma parole de gentleman américain ?

-C'est d'accord. Je t'offre un thé ?

-Seulement si tu me laisses t'offrir un café. »

Elle lui sourit. Décidément, qu'est-ce qu'elle préférait le Patrick Jane de leur discussions quotidiennes dans son bureau que le Patrick Jane exaspérant et fouineur qu'elle devait supporter à longueur de temps sur les scènes de crime. Le vouvoiement professionnel disparaissait lui aussi lorsqu'ils discutaient tous les deux. Faisant place au tutoiement. Lisbon devait avouer qu'elle trouvait parfois tout ça un peu étrange. C'était comme si elle menait une double vie.

D'un côté elle était l'agent Lisbon, jeune patronne d'une équipe, froide et professionnelle condamnée à purger sa peine pour un crime inconnu en supportant un gamin enfermé dans un corps d'adulte, j'ai nommé : Patrick Jane, qui n'avait pas vraiment de vie sociale et passait ses vendredis soirs à danser sur des chansons des spice girls dans son t-shirt de l'université trop grand pour elle.

Et puis d'un autre côté, elle était la jeune femme complètement perdue et sans défense qui aimait discuter avec un Patrick Jane dépossédé pendant ses heures de faiblesse, laissant tomber toute forme de politesse visant à l'éloignement sentimental. Son équipe n'était même pas au courant qu'elle passait parfois des heures au téléphone avec lui, ou bien qu'il lui arrivait de le voir à sa porte un soir, deux menus chinois à la main et le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils se levèrent du canapé et sortirent du bureau. La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut l'absence de Rigsby et Van Pelt. Ces deux-là auraient-ils profités de l'absence de directeur pour se remettre ensemble, pensa Lisbon. Non, c'était impossible, Van Pelt ne se serait jamais permis ça. Cho venait de raccrocher son téléphone, le visage plus impassible que jamais.

« Cho, où sont les autres ? Demanda Lisbon.

-Parti jeter un coup d'œil aux caméras de surveillance.

-Et pour le moment, quelques chose de nouveau ? Fit Jane.

- Rien du tout, hormis que l'ex-mari de Hightower n'est pas joignable à cause d'une expédition dans la jungle, que sa fille Assamée ne rentre que dans trois jours d'un voyage scolaire et que son fils Oliver arrive bientôt avec sa baby-sitter. Aucun des trois ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Bien, dès qu'Oliver arrive, je veux qu'on m'appelle. Dit Teresa en enfilant sa veste.

-Où allez-vous ? Demanda Cho.

-Le procureur vient d'arriver chez lui, Jane et moi partons le voir pour essayer de savoir de quoi ils allaient tous discuter à la Maison Blanche.

-D'accord. On vous préviendra.

-Oh ! Fit Jane. Pas de coups de fils de John Le Rouge dans les appels de Hightower ?

-Non, aucun. Répondit platement Cho, habitué aux pitreries du mentaliste.

-Oh mince, il va falloir enquêter pour une fois !

-Jane ?

-Oui Lisbon ? Répondit-il, la rattrapant alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur.

-Fermez-la un peu. »

Il rit alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur eux. Le Patrick Jane exaspérant était de retour, et le fouineur n'était pas loin…

* * *

_Tadaaaa ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? A votre avis, pourquoi Lisbon pleurait ? Et que pensez-vous de sa sorte de « double-vie » ? Je veux crouler sous les reviews pour le prochain chapitre, je vous préviens ! xDD._

_Ciao, F._


	4. Embouteillages

_Recoucou tout le monde ! _

_Je sens déjà certaines d'entre vous s'exciter devant l'écran de leur ordi, en rafraichissant la page de leur boite mail toutes les deux secondes pour voir si je ne poste pas la suite de Code Red xD. Quoi ? Personne ne fait ça ? Non la célébrité ne me monte pas à la tête ! Pff, même pas vrai d'abord…_

_Assez parler, voici les réponses aux reviews, et puis ensuite, vous savez tous ce qu'il suit n'est-ce pas ? LA SUIIIITE ! (Sans dèc', tu posterais un chapitre sans mettre la suite toi ? Laisse tomber des fois je me fais peut à moi-même…)_

**MandyNormande**_ : Je me suis renseignée, j'ai appelé CBS, et tu sais quoi ? Ils m'ont dit d'arrêter de faire des blagues au téléphone ! Non mais oh, demander si la tasse de thé touchait des droits d'auteurs c'est pas un canular ! Bref, je sais, tu vas me tuer, mais je n'ai pas pu aller lire la suite de ta fic, parce que l'écriture de code red + la traduction de slave + l'avant-première de Twilight + la lecture de tous les autres fics que je lis = no time at all !_

_DE LA VICODINE ? Je te préviens House, tu sais que j'ai d'autres moyens de te mettre hors d'état de nuire en dehors des menottes, alors tu t'éloignes de la tasse de thé de Jane sinon tu vas le rendre accro, déjà qu'il prend des somnifères…_

_Bref, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps parce que tu dois être sur les starting blocs, alors voici la suite petite Mione-Christie !_

**Allison71230**_ : Brevet passé, maintenant, c'est la longue attente des résultats xDD. Je te dirais pas pourquoi elle pleurait, il faut attendre…Et puis tu vas me détester parce que ce chapitre soulève encore des questions ^^. _

**ShaiArg**_ : Han han, Lisbon n'est pas un agent double nan, elle a une double vie ! xDD. Tu paries comme Rigsby ? Okay, je note D. Je crois que beaucoup vont te suivre (mais pourquoi donc ? Lol)_

**LittleMissFierce**_ : Haha, lectrice de Slave ET de Code Red, t'aime bien tout ? Merci ^^. Je connais ce forum, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas trop le temps en ce moment, je suis déjà sur de nombreux autres forums, et j'ai du mal à être active sur tous, donc j'attendrai d'être plus libre ! Merci quand même, je conserve l'adresse D. _

_Jeannine, elle m'a soulé, mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire quand j'ai vu que son frère s'appelait Jojo, parce que c'est le surnom que je donne à John Le Rouge xDDD. _

_Et voilà, maintenant (tous ensemble, comme pour Red Tango !) LA SUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE !_

_

* * *

_

Code Red

3. Embouteillages.

Lorsque Lisbon et Jane arrivèrent sur le parking du CBI, ils se dirigèrent vers le tout terrain qu'ils prenaient en général pour se rendre quelque part lors des enquêtes.

« Je peux conduire ? Demanda gentiment Jane, un sourire innocent aux lèvres.

-Même pas en rêve Jane, je ne tiens pas à avoir à payer les frais de réparation pour un ou deux véhicule que vous auriez emboutis, sous prétexte que vous avez voulu arriver plus vite chez le procureur en coupant par un de vos 'raccourcis'.

-Et les « vous » sont de retour…Soupira Jane. Très bien, prenez le volant agent Lisbon. »

Lisbon secoua la tête, plus amusée qu'exaspérée, monta dans la voiture et démarra.

La voie rapide était déjà bien bondée lorsqu'ils l'empruntèrent pour aller voir le procureur, mais ils réussirent tout de même à y arriver en moins de vingt minutes.

Lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent le tout terrain devant la maison de Josh Smith, le procureur, ils furent accueillis par sa femme, qui les conduit dans le bureau de son mari.

« Ah ! Agent Lisbon, bonjours ! Monsieur Jane, ravi de vous revoir.

-Bonjours monsieur. Le salua Lisbon en retour, alors qu'il les invitait à s'assoir sur les fauteuils en face de son bureau.

-Et bien et bien, avez-vous des pistes quelconques pour cette affaire ? Pauvre Madeleine, et dire que je lui ai parlée hier seulement…

-Nous ferons tout pour avoir son meurtrier monsieur. Lui promit Lisbon, qui fut suivit d'un hochement de tête de la part de Jane.

-Tout d'abord, je peux vous demander de quoi vous deviez parler à cette réunion à laquelle Madame Hightower était conviée ? Demanda Jane au procureur Smith.

-Très certainement, bien que certaines choses doivent malheureusement rester sans grandes explications, secret d'Etat vous comprenez…

-Tout à fait. Dit Lisbon en préparant son calepin.

-Et bien, comme vous le savez, cela fait plusieurs années que le tueur en série John Le Rouge tue et terrorise la population de Californie, ce qui a commencé à alerter le Président. La réunion d'aujourd'hui n'était que l'introduction où seuls le Président, son secrétaire et moi-même étions conviés, ainsi que le responsable des agences fédérales. Le but était de trouver un moyen d'attraper cet homme, ou tout du moins de mettre sur pied un programme ainsi qu'une unité spéciale qui serait chargée de l'arrêter. La réunion qui aurait dû avoir lieu demain a été annulée, puisque Madeleine a été assassinée alors qu'elle était une personne importante pour la décision, puisqu'elle avait côtoyé votre équipe, qui est à ce jour la plus indiquée pour enquêter sur ce tueur.

Bref, là où résidait le top-secret de la réunion, c'est que Madeleine devait nous apporter de nouvelles informations sur John Le Rouge, qu'elle aurait elle-même trouvées, et qu'elle n'avait jamais confié à personne. Seulement, je ne sais comment la rumeur à filtrer, puisque maintenant nous n'avons aucune idée d'où peuvent être ces documents. Conclut le procureur avec un soupire.

-De nouvelles informations vous dites ? Répéta Jane. Vous a-t-elle dit quelque chose de plus à ce propos ?

-Non, elle voulait tout révéler demain à la réunion, afin que le secret soit gardé jusqu'au bout. »

Lisbon et Jane soupirèrent en même temps, ennuyés et à la fois intrigués que leur directrice ne leur ai jamais dit quoi que ce soit à propos des infos qu'elle recueillait.

« Merci monsieur pour nous avoir reçu, il faut que nous retournons à Sacramento ou sinon, cette fois-ci, j'ai bien peur que John Le Rouge ne nous batte pour de bon. »

Ils prirent congé du procureur et repartirent avec leur voiture vers le QG du CBI.

* * *

Mais bien sûr, quelle idée d'aller rendre une petite visite au procureur, de prendre sa voiture qui plus est…et de prendre congé de celui-ci, alors que tout le monde partait au travail ? Digne d'une Lisbon ça. Le résultat ? Des kilomètres d'embouteillages sur la voie rapide la plus utilisée pour entrer ou sortir de Sacramento. Et bien sûr, le Josh Smith avait choisi de se construire une jolie villa avec un beau jardin en dehors de la ville, et qui plus est, seulement accessible par la sortie 2 de la voie rapide ! Quelque fois, Lisbon maudissait les hommes politiques et autres hypocrites.

Elle était en pleine malédiction, assise au volant du tout terrain du CBI, lorsque Jane l'interrompit.

« Quand on arrivera au CBI, je pourrai appeler le procureur, pour lui suggérer de déménager ? Histoire que chaque excursion pour lui poser quelques questions ne nous fasse perdre du temps dans les bouchons, et que tu arrêtes de ruminer une malédiction sortie de je ne sais quel film Disney.

-Pas question, le procureur est un allié dans cette affaire, et il est hors de question qu'à cause de toi on se retrouve relevés de l'enquête. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se ferme comme une huitre à cause de toi. Et puis arrête de critiquer les films Disney un peu !

-Une seconde, laisse-moi deviner…Ce week-end, tu as regardé pour la énième fois la Belle et la Bête. Dit-il en souriant comme un enfant.

-Même pas vrai, pourquoi tu penses que je regarde encore des films Disney d'abord… »

Lisbon rumina encore un peu, sachant très bien que Jane avait vu juste, excepté qu'il avait oublié de dire qu'elle avait aussi regardé la Petite Sirène. Mais elle se garderait bien de le lui avouer.

Le silence était revenu, et cette fois il était plus que pesant. Fatigué de n'entendre que les klaxons des voitures, Jane alluma la radio.

_« Hey, comment ça va chez vous ? »_

« Mal. » Répondit Lisbon, se fichant totalement de parler à la radio.

_-Un petit bulletin trafic avant les news du jour, et bien voici une bonne nouvelle pour vous ! L'embouteillage qui bloque la voie rapide à partir de la sortie de Sacramento, pour emprunter la voie rapide, pris en main par le service de la circulation, et devrait être réglé d'ici une demi-heure ! Je vous rappelle que les embouteillages touchent les deux sens de la voie, pas d'imprudence alors ! »_

Jane et Lisbon fixaient la radio, une expression presque meurtrière sur le visage. Une bonne nouvelle, ça ? Encore une demi-heure à attendre dans une voiture où il semble faire dix degrés de plus que dehors ?

« Il y a vraiment des jours où je me demande pourquoi j'ai choisi de faire ce job…Soupira Lisbon.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne l'as pas choisi pour ses balades en voiture sur les voies rapides embouteillées ni pour la paperasse à remplir à chaque fin d'enquête ? Plaisanta Jane.

-Si, je l'avoue c'est mon péché mignon, mais bon je fais croire que je déteste ça pour qu'on me trouve normale…Répondit Lisbon, continuant dans la lancée ironique du consultant.

-Toi ? Normale ? Laisse-moi rire…

-Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Lui fit soudain Lisbon, irritée.

-Non, mais c'est juste que tu dis vouloir être normale, mais on sait très bien que tu es loin d'être quelqu'un d'ordinaire Teresa… »

Et voilà, c'était reparti, les Teresa et les « tu » étaient revenus. Non que cela les gênât, seulement que Lisbon commençait à se demander jusqu'où ce rapprochement allait les conduire. En voulant hausser le volume de la radio pour entendre les infos, leurs mains se frôlèrent. Un silence étrange s'installa, seulement troublé par la voix agaçante du présentateur des news.

_« …Flash spécial, apparemment, le tueur en série John Le Rouge aurait refait surface dans un endroit qu'il semble apprécier particulièrement, les bureaux du CBI de Sacramento !_

-Quoi ? Comment peuvent-ils déjà être au courant, personne n'a encore donné de conférence de presse.

-Et bien, il semble que si…Ecoute. Lui dit Jane.

_-…tenons cette information capitale du directeur remplaçant qui a été nommé il y a à peine quelques minutes, et qui vient de terminer sa conférence avec la presse dont voici un extrait. _

-Un nouveau directeur ? C'est pas clair tout ça. Jane, tu peux appeler un des membres de l'équipe pour savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

-Tout de suite après que j'ai entendu ce que ce directeur a à nous dire. Lui répondit-il. Tout ça ne sent pas très bon. »

Ils haussèrent encore un peu le volume pour couvrir le son des voitures et tendirent l'oreille.

_« Je tiens à rendre compte des faits marquants qui se sont produits au sein du CBI, puisque la population mérite de savoir. En tant que nouveau directeur provisoire du Bureau, il est de mon devoir de vous avertir de le serial killer John Le Rouge a de nouveau frappé, du moins à la lumière des preuves que nous avons pu examiner. _

_-Il y a eu un meurtre monsieur le directeur ? Demanda un des journalistes._

_-En effet, Madeleine Hightower, la très récente nouvelle directrice qui a succédée au très respecté Virgil Minelli, a été tué dans la nuit d'hier à aujourd'hui, dans les locaux même du CBI. _

_-Pensez-vous qu'une quelconque implication d'un agent pourrait avoir eu lieu ? _

_-C'est une possibilité oui, et elle est en ce moment même examinée par l'équipe de mademoiselle __Juline Wattes. »_

Lisbon, qui venait de porter son thermos de café à ses lèvres, manqua de s'étrangler.

« QUOI ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mauvaise blague ? Depuis quand nous ne sommes plus sur l'enquête ?

-Juline Wattes…C'est qui celle-là ? Renchéri Jane, aussi surpris que sa collègue. Et puis d'où sort ce directeur ? J'appelle Rigsby tout de suite. »

Il saisit son téléphone et composa rapidement le numéro de Rigsby et mit le haut-parleur, afin que Lisbon puisse entendre. La sonnerie retentit plusieurs fois, avant qu'ils ne soient basculés sur le répondeur.

_« Salut, ici Wayne Rigsby, je ne suis pas joignable pour le moment, mais merci de me laisser un message après le bip, je vous rappellerai dès que possible ! » _

« C'est pas vrai…Murmura Lisbon avant de raccrocher à la place de Jane. Essaye Van Pelt. »

Sans dire un mot, Jane composa le numéro de la jeune rouquine. Une fois encore, il mit le haut-parleur, et une fois encore, ils tombèrent sur le répondeur.

_« Répondeur de Grace Van Pelt, laissez un message ! »_

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Jane qui raccrocha, et, sans attendre que Lisbon lui dise, il composa le numéro de Cho et mit le haut-parleur.

-Il se passe quelque chose d'anormal…Murmura Lisbon tout en se rongeant les ongles. Et comme par hasard c'est sur nous que ça retombe.

-Chut…Lui intima Jane. Ça sonne. »

La tonalité d'attente retentit encore deux fois, puis le répondeur se fit entendre.

_« Kimball Cho. Rappelez plus tard. »_

La première chose que Jane nota, c'est que la durée des annonces de répondeur diminuait au fur et à mesure. La deuxième chose, fut qu'aucun membre de l'équipe ne répondait.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas normal. D'habitude, il peut arriver que Van Pelt ou Rigsby ne puissent pas répondre parce qu'ils n'entendent pas leur téléphone, ou qu'ils sont occupés, mais Cho répond toujours. Il faut vraiment qu'on rentre vite… »

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie de portable de Jane. Il décrocha immédiatement et mit le haut-parleur.

« Grace ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au CBI ? Demanda Lisbon, inquiête.

-Ca fait plusieurs fois qu'on essaie de vous joindre ! Ajouta Jane.

-Jane, patron, on a un gros problème… »

* * *

_Aha ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au CBI ? Qui est cette Juline Wattes, et comment se fait-t-il qu'un mystérieux directeur apparaisse comme ça par enchantement ? Et bien je dirais que c'est à vous de me faire part de vos théories, et puis si vous avez des idées, des petites choses qui vous trottent dans la tête, n'hésitez pas à le dire par review !_

_Bye, F._


	5. Identité

_Hy everybody ! _

_Pitié, ne me massacrez pas ! Je sais que je n'ai pas donné signe de vie depuis un bon bout de temps, mais bon je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ce chapitre, et puis en plus il fallait trouver quelque chose qui fasse monter le suspense ! Bref, Réponse aux reviews tout de suite : _

**MandyNormande : **_Pas très sérieux d'être encore réveillée à cette heure-ci madame ! Quel film c'était, pourquoi t'avais besoin d'un coup de déprime ma Christie ? Pour le coup, on a été syncro, tu finis ton film, je poste ma fic. Chapeau. Je suis la reine des dédicaces tu le savais pas ? D. _

_Le périph', c'est venu comme ça xD. J'aime bien les voir plaisanter et se chamailler tous les deux ! Pour le coup, c'est vrai qu'en anglais on ne peut pas trop retranscrire ça, et ça va poser un problème à une certaine fille, puisque j'ai eu une proposition de la part d'une anglophone sur , qui veut traduire Code Red ! _

_Disney en force ! J'aime aussi Mulan xD. Avec Mushu !_

_Hein hein, ça m'intrigue tout ça, vivement la suite alors ! _

**Sweetylove30 **_: RJ qui frappe encore ou le directeur qui ne sait pas se servir d'un téléphone ? Tu le sauras bientôt, descends de quelques lignes et tu verras ! _

**LittleMissFierce**_ : Bah si je vous laisse là xDD. Mais qui c'est donc ce directeur ? John Le Rouge tu dis ? Oulala il serait vraiment prétentieux alors ! Juline, je pense que tout le monde va être assez surpris ! _

_Ouaip, j'ai passé le brevet, et je suis trop contente de l'avoir eu ! :DDDD. _

**Alisson71230**_ : C'est clair ça fait plaisir d'être en vacances ! Tu fais des stages de quoi ?_

_Apparemment personne ne l'aime ce directeur, et bah il va être déçu le pauvre ! Et vive Disney hein D._

**Filament-de-lune**_ : Gros problème, très gros problème même ! Tu sauras tout (ou presque) dans ce chapitre. AAAAAAH T'as trouvé mon allusion à John Smith, mon amour de toujours ! xDD._

**Zimra David**_ : Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que de nombreuses lectrices veulent ma mort xDD. Pitié ne te transforme pas en RedJohnette, sinon comment tu saurais la suite de Code Red ? *Fait ses yeux de chat potté*. Tu lis dans les feuilles de thé ? On dirait le prof de divination dans Harry Potter xD. Ouai j'avoue en y repensant l'arrivée d'un directeur comme ça, ça fait penser à Vance. J'aime pas Vance, il m'agace, il arrive même à faire chier l'équipe de Callen dans NCIS : Los Angeles ! Punaise je suis accro à ces deux séries *_*. Bref, je ne te fais pas haleter plus longtemps xD. Voici la suite ! _

_Et maintenant, c'est Mentalist serie ambiance, donc chuuuuuut…._

_

* * *

_

Previously on Code Red :

_« Grace ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au CBI ? Demanda Lisbon, inquiète._

_-Ca fait plusieurs fois qu'on essaie de vous joindre ! Ajouta Jane._

_-Jane, patron, on a un gros problème… »_

**Code Red**

4. Identité

« Soyez plus explicite Van Pelt ! S'impatienta Lisbon.

- Vous vous souvenez du livre d'Agatha Christie qui a été retrouvé dans le bureau de madame Hightower ? Cho s'est soudain souvenu de quelque chose…

- De quoi s'est-il souvenu ? Demanda Jane.

- Jane, patron, c'est Cho. Dit celui-ci après avoir mis le haut-parleur. Jane, tu te souviens qu'on pensait à un code pour ce livre, et bien je crois que c'est bien le cas. »

Jane regarda Lisbon avec un sourire narquois.

« Je vous l'avais dit Lisbon ! Lui dit-il. Aïe ! Pourquoi vous m'avez tapé le bras ?

- Estimez-vous heureux, la prochaine fois ça pourrait être une partie de votre corps que vous affectionnez un peu plus. Lui répliqua Lisbon, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas sourire de sa petite victoire sur le mentaliste.

- Euh, patron, je suis toujours là. Informa Cho.

- Oui oui, continue Cho. Lui dit rapidement Teresa.

- Et bien Grace et moi avons parcouru internet à la recherche d'informations sur ce livre. Et c'est là qu'on a vu que…

- Que le livre avait un titre différent lors de sa première édition ! Le coupa Grace. Titre qui…

- …qui est 'Ten Little Niggers'. Les dix petits nègres. » La coupa Cho à son tour.

Jane se figea, sous le regard surpris de Lisbon qui sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit le klaxon d'un camionneur derrière leur SUV, mécontent qu'ils n'avancent pas alors que le trafic s'était dégagé.

« Jane qu'est-ce que vous avez compris ? Lui demanda Lisbon, inquiète.

- Voyons Lisbon, c'est évidant non ? 'And then there were none'. Et il n'y en eut plus aucun. 'Ten Little Niggers'. Dix petits nègres. Teresa. Lui dit-il sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'il avait employé son prénom, ni qu'il venait de poser une main sur son épaule. John Le Rouge vient de nous indiquer qu'il va tuer à nouveau, et qu'il a dix victimes prévues ! Il ne s'arrêtera que lorsqu'il n'en aura plus aucune à tuer, et que les dix petits nègres, ses cibles, seront mortes !

- …Oh mon dieu…Murmura Lisbon alors qu'elle passait sur le bas-côté pour arrêter le SUV et réfléchir calmement. Il a déjà tué Hightower, ce qui n'en fait plus que Neuf. Neuf personnes sont en danger de mort et nous ignorons qui elles sont.

- Euh…Patron. Risqua timidement Grace. Je dois vous dire, peu après que vous soyez arrivés, et bien…

-Nous avons entendu à la radio, un nouveau directeur a été nommé. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel Van Pelt, vous le savez ?

- Ce n'est pas réellement le directeur qui a donné cette conférence de presse, c'est plutôt le secrétaire de Hightower…Enfin, ancien secrétaire maintenant. Corrigea la rouquine.

- Quelques temps après que vous soyez partis voir le procureur, Continua Cho, Minelli est arrivé. »

Un silence de mort s'installa dans le SUV, de même qu'à l'autre bout du fil, au CBI. L'information était déjà assez surprenante, il fallait du temps à Lisbon et Jane pour réaliser.

« Minelli. Murmura Lisbon, cachant bien mal son émotion. Minelli est revenu ?

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Jane.

- Il est arrivé comme ça, la canne à pêche à la main et tout essoufflé. Il a appris par le procureur ce qui était arrivé, et il a jugé bon de revenir, d'une part parce qu'il a déjà vu ce que John Le Rouge peut faire, d'autre part parce qu'il sait que dans ces moments-là, on ne sait plus très bien qui croire et que croire.

- Okay…Fit Lisbon, enregistrant tant bien que mal les informations qui arrivaient. Et qu'est-ce que cette histoire de…

- Patron ? Jane ? Appela Cho. On ne vous entend plus très bien !

- Nous serons là dans cinq minutes, ça sera mieux de vive voix. » Dit Jane avant de raccrocher.

Lisbon le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as raccroché ? Lui demanda-t-elle, énervée.

- Vous ne vouliez quand même pas que nous disions tout par téléphone ? Et si on avait été mis sur écoute ?

- … Tu n'as pas tort. Avoua Teresa. Cette affaire devient de plus en plus incontrôlable. D'abord des meurtres en série et un tueur fantôme, puis une attaque du CBI, puis le meurtre de Hightower et cette menace de mort qui pèse sur neuf personnes dont on ne connait pas l'identité, le retour de Minelli et enfin cette nouvelle équipe qui vient nous reprendre l'enquête en profitant que je ne sois pas au CBI.

- Lisbon calme-toi, respire calmement, calme-toi…Lui intima Jane. Voilà. Cette fois-ci, je te le promets, nous ne le laisserons pas s'échapper.

- Ça serait plutôt à moi de te promettre ça, c'est toi qui désire avoir ta vengeance.

- Tu nies avoir envie de le tuer après ce qu'il a fait à Bosco et son équipe ? Lui dit Jane.

- Je… ça ne te regarde pas.

- Je croyais que tu me disais tout, comme je te dis tout ? Dit-il avec une moue déçue alors que le SUV entrait dans le parking du CBI.

- Je… Je suis désolée Jane. Mais ça, seul moi ait le droit de connaître la réponse à cette question. »

Le mentaliste ne répondit pas et attendit que Lisbon ait garé le véhicule à sa place pour sortir et foncer vers leurs bureaux, suivi de très près par la jeune femme. L'ascenseur leur sembla arriver avec une lenteur d'escargot, aussi ils prirent les escaliers. Ils arrivèrent à leur étage épuisés, mais en pleine forme. Ils arrivèrent en courant près de Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt qui les attendaient à peu près avec la même impatience qu'eux, et apparemment, vu leurs visages inquiets, quelque chose d'autre était arrivé et cela ne semblait pas être une bonne nouvelle.

« Pas le temps pour les formules de politesse. Leur fit Lisbon. Expliquez-nous ce bordel avec la nouvelle équipe dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler, qui nous reprend _Notre_ affaire John Le Rouge.

- Patron, calmez-vous, il n'y a pas d'autre équipe. La rassura Rigsby.

- QUOI ? S'écria-t-elle, frôlant l'arrêt cardiaque.

- Après qu'on ait expliqué à Minelli les récents événements, il en est venu à la même conclusion que l'on connait tous mais qu'on redoute de dire à haute voix : il se pourrait que nous comptions parmi les neuf victimes restantes. Résuma Van Pelt.

- Alors il a suggéré qu'on devienne des fantômes à notre tour. Qu'on change d'identité. Continua Cho. Patron, Juline Wattes, c'est vous. »

Lisbon resta bouche-bée face à cette annonce. Jane quant à lui, Regardait les trois autres membres de l'équipe comme s'ils étaient des martiens.

« Mais…Mais…Balbutia Lisbon. Mais qui a eu l'idée de ce nom affreux ? Juline ?

- C'est moi Teresa. Dit une voix derrière eux. »

Ils se retournèrent tous vers l'homme qui avait parlé, pour voir s'avance Virgil Minelli vers eux.

« Bonjour Teresa. Ajouta-t-il en voyant la jeune femme. Ça fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

- Patron…Murmura-t-elle avant de sourire. Bon retour au CBI.

- Bonjour Virgil ! Le salua gaiment Jane.

- Je vois qu'il n'a toujours pas changé. Dit Minelli à Lisbon. Il n'a pas encore réussi à faire exploser le CBI ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, on aimerait revenir à l'enquête. Les interrompit Rigsby.

- Oui oui. Continuons. Dit l'ancien directeur. Bien comme le soulignaient vos coéquipiers à l'instant, vous avez maintenant une nouvelle identité. Je ne sais pas si ça servira à quelque chose, mais vous êtes maintenant Juline Wattes, agent Lisbon. Cho est Cobb Miles, Rigsby est James Bary, Van Pelt est Sophie Wan Lowe, et vous Jane vous êtes…Quel nom avions-nous trouvé déjà ?

- Il est hors de question que je me cache sous un faux nom. Dit Jane.

- Jane ne faites pas l'imbécile. Fis Lisbon. Je ne sais pas où cette idée va nous mener, mais si vous êtes en danger, je préfère encore vous voir résoudre l'enquête sous un nom ridicule que de vous voir revenir dans un sac mortuaire. »

Jane réfléchit quelques instants, regarda intensément Teresa Lisbon, puis soupira et céda.

« Vous avez gagné…Alors, de quel nom affreux vais-je hériter ?

- Simon Charles.

- Ce n'est pas si mal ! Lui dit l'agent Lisbon. Si vous vous plaignez de ce nom, je peux vous rappelez que maintenant je m'appelle Juline !

- Arrêtez de répéter ce nom ! Dit-il en riant. Lorsque vous le dites, votre visage prend une expression à mourir de rire !

- Jane, ça suffit.

- A je regrette je ne connais aucun Jane, je suis Simon Charles, mademoiselle Wattes.

- Arrêtez de faire ça, vous savez très bien que ça m'énerve ! Le menaça Lisbon.

- Bon vous avez fini là ? S'énerva un peu Van Pelt. Nous avons d'autres informations à vous donner, et un meurtrier à attraper. »

Tout le monde fixa Van Pelt, surpris.

« On a dit qu'on devait changer d'identité non ? Alors changer de caractère ça aide aussi.

- Bref. Enchaîna Cho. En attendant que vous reveniez, Van Pelt, enfin Wan Lowe est allée sur internet et a entré les deux titres du roman. Et ce qu'on a découvert ne présage rien de bon….

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Jane, pour le coup complètement dépassé par les événements.

- Un site a été créé peut avant la mort de Hightower. J'ai essayé de retracer l'adresse IP de son créateur, mais il a utilisé différents miroirs et protections, donc ça va me prendre du temps. Expliqua Grace.

- Et qu'est-ce que ce site a de si important ? Demanda Lisbon.

- Regardez, ça sera beaucoup plus explicatif que n'importe quel discours. Dit Cho, alors que Grace, alias Sophie, pianotait sur son clavier avant de tourner l'écran de l'ordinateur vers le reste de l'équipe. Sur le site, il y avait deux liens. Van Pelt cliqua sur le premier, et ils purent tous voir une vidéo, avec en titre « HIGHTOWER ». Lorsque la rouquine lança la vidéo, ils assistèrent, médusés, à l'assassinat de leur directrice.

« Effrayant…Murmura Jane. Il veut être vu, il veut que ses actions soient connues de tout le monde. Cela signifie que ces meurtres ont une signification particulière pour lui, comme une sorte de vengeance publique ou je ne sais pas quoi. »

Ses connaissances en psychologie humaine et dans l'étude des tueurs reprirent le dessus et il exposa son petit profil de John Le Rouge à une équipe médusée.

« Quel est l'autre lien ? Demanda Lisbon, redoutant plus que tout ce qu'il cachait.

- Sûrement le truc le plus flippant. Dit Rigsby. Vas-y Grace, euh je veux dire Sophie. Clique. »

Elle s'exécuta et sous leurs yeux ébahis, l'écran entier devint noir. Puis, des chiffres rouges apparurent. Présentés comme l'heure, sauf que les chiffres changeaient.

« Un compte à rebours. Dit simplement Jane.

- Mais que signifie-t-il ? Demanda Minelli, perplexe.

- Que nous n'avons plus que douze heures avant qu'il ne tue à nouveau. Fit Lisbon froidement. Si dans douze heures nous n'avons pas avancés dans l'enquête, quelqu'un d'autre mourra…

- Très bien. Déclara Minelli. Nous sommes à présent en alerte rouge. Vous avez intérêt. A vite retrouver se salopard, ou je ne donne pas cher de notre peau, ni de celle de ces neuf cibles. »

* * *

_Oulala, c'est que le suspense monte ! xDD Je crois que le film « Inception » m'a trop fait suspenser (quoi ça n'existe pas ? Pas grave), donc j'ai voulu mettre du suspense dans Code Red. D'ailleurs, vous avez vu, ils sont en alerte rouge, ou Code Red D._

_Encore désolée pour le retard flagrant, mais vous saurez tout en allant voir le prochain « chapitre » qui n'est autre qu'une autor's note._

_Bye, F. aka Agatha._


	6. NDLA n1

_Coucou tout le monde ! _

_Non, ce n'est pas un chapitre. Désolée pour ceux qui l'auraient cru, et qui n'auraient pas lu la note en fin du chapitre précédent. Bref, voici la première grande note de l'auteur de Code Red, pour vous dire comment vont évoluer les mises à jours à partir de maintenant._

_Déjà, je vous annonce que je vais partir en vacances du 31 Juillet au 21 août, et que je ne sais pas si j'aurais internet là-bas. Quoi qu'il en soit, si jamais c'est le cas, j'essayerai de vous poster un ou deux chapitre, mais je ne promets rien. Voilà, déjà ça, c'est dit._

_Ensuite, là vous avez pu avoir un chapitre qui est arrivé très en retard par rapport au planning que je m'étais fixé, mais faut d'inspiration pour la clôture du chapitre, il m'était impossible de le poster tel quel. Vous aurez donc (en principe, et je ferai tout pour.) un autre chapitre avant que je ne parte en vacances, et ensuite plus rien (sauf internet sur mon lieu de vacances) jusqu'au 21 août, voire même après. Je vais écrire une petite réserve de chapitres pendant ce temps-là, comme ça, à la rentrée, je n'aurai qu'à les poster petit à petit. Car je vais rentrer en seconde, et je ne sais pas du tout comment sera mon emploi du temps, ni quelle montagne de devoirs j'aurai, enfin vous voyez le genre. Donc si cette année vous voyez que la fiction est mise à jour moins souvent, pensez que c'est parce que sa pauvre auteur trime sous les devoirs. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez la fiction en entier, jusqu'à l'épilogue ! Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre elle durera, mais en tout cas, attendez-vous à des chapitres à compte à rebours !_

_Pour finir (oui je sais je parle beaucoup !), j'espère que vous appréciez tous ma fiction, et j'aimerais savoir si vous auriez des idées à me proposer pour la suite, qui sait, peut-être que l'une d'entre elles se retrouvera dans Code Red ?_

_Bye, F. aka Agatha._


	7. A rebours

_Salut tout le monde, je suis de retour !_

_Pas taper d'accord ? Mais j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration, je sais pas trop pourquoi. Ou bien peut-être que j'étais trop occupée à mater Simon Baker, sur mon MA-GNI-FIQUE poster de lui xDD. Bref, pas de temps à perdre, je réponds aux quelques questions qu'on m'a posée. _

_Alors pour les quelques curieux (hein Christie !) qui se demanderaient « pourquoi Juline ? », et bien c'est qu'en même temps que je cherchais les noms de code de notre fine équipe, j'essayais un site de pseudonyme pour écrivain, qui fait un anagramme avec les lettres de votre nom et de votre prénom, donc j'ai entré je ne sais plus quoi, et ça m'a donné Juline Wattes D. Aucune fille que je connais et dont je voudrai me moquer donc ! _

_Ensuite, je remercie tous ceux qui ont proposés leurs idées superbement farfelues et Mentalistiennes (ça existe pas, je sais…Je crois qu'à la fin de Code Red je publierai un dictionnaire des mots qu'il faudrait inventer.), elles m'ont été très utiles et je peux maintenant voir le reste de la fiction plus clairement. Il se peut que j'en utilise certaines, mais je remercierai bien entendu la personne qui en a eu l'idée, mais je ne me contenterai pas de ça, car le truc de bien quand on voit des idées d'autres personnes, c'est que ça nous fait penser à d'autres idées, qu'on aurait pas forcément eu comme ça, en faisant un brainstorming parce qu'on bloque. N'hésitez pas surtout, si vous avez une idée à me faire part, ou bien un truc que vous aimeriez bien voir dans ma fiction (genre un bisou entre Jane et Lisbon, ou…Entre Jane et Cho ! xDD), je les accueillerai avec plaisir, et ça me permettra de bien voir ce que vous aimeriez que Code Red prenne comme direction. MandyNormande m'a proposé de faire des scènes qui rappellent certains romans d'Agatha Christie, pour rester dans le thème, et bien figure-toi que j'y avais bien pensé, mais que tes idées sont fabuleuses et qu'elles m'ont données encore plus d'idées. _

_Puis, viens le temps des mises au point sur les spéculations de certaines (y a-t-il des garçons ?) sur l'identité des 9 prochaines victimes. Et c'est là que moi je ris diaboliquement, parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui sait, et en plus, j'ai fini par me mettre d'accord avec moi-même sur l'identité de John Le Rouge (Je sens que je vais avoir des pressions de votre part pour que je crache le morceau, mais c'est NON !). Oui oui, des fois il m'arrive de ne pas être du même avis que moi-même…Euhm non je ne suis pas schizophrène ! xDD. Donc pour les victimes, certains m'ont dit Kristina (vous en rêvez autant que moi à ce que je vois), les frères de Lisbon, bien sûr notre équipe d'agents préférés, ou encore Minelli (le pauvre, il a tant que ça la tête d'une victime ?). Je m'amuse en vous voyant chercher (pas sadique pour un sou !) Mais en même temps il se peut qu'avec vos spéculations vous veniez à me faire changer d'avis sur certaines victimes..._

_Enfin, (oui je sais, j'avais dit que je n'écrirai pas de pavé, mais c'est trop tentant et puis ça fait trop longtemps.) j'ai été amusée de voir la surprise de certains concernant mon âge, eh bien oui, je suis en seconde et j'ai eu (seulement) 16 ans le 13 mars de cette année ! Ça me flatte beaucoup que certains me croient plus âgée en se basant sur mon style d'écriture, au moins j'ai peut-être une chance si un jour j'envoie un manuscrit à une maison d'édition…_

_Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, voici la suite !_

* * *

**Code Red**

5. A rebours

_H-8h._

Lisbon essaya tant bien que mal d'apporter son plateau-télé jusqu'à sa table basse sans renverser ce qu'elle s'était préparée à diner. Après la découverte du compte à rebours, ils avaient tant bien que mal essayé de trouver une piste. Mais ça ne servait à rien, John Le Rouge était définitivement trop doué, et aucunes des pistes qu'ils avaient trouvés n'avait mené quelque part. Et puis, Minelli les avaient renvoyés chez eux, presque contre leur gré, leur assurant une protection policière de niveau maximum. Comme si j'en avais besoin ! Pensa Teresa tout en s'asseyant dans son canapé, en pyjama, l'estomac criant famine. A côté de son repas étaient posés les différents dossiers des affaires John Le Rouge, ainsi que celui de l'affaire en cours. Pas question de chômer, il restait à peine huit heures avant que le tueur en série tente de s'en prendre à une autre personne, alors il fallait bien se creuser la tête, où que l'on soit.

Parmi les papiers, les notes et les photos gisait le livre retrouvé sur la scène du crime, Les dix petits nègres. Lisbon le décortiquait plus qu'elle ne le lisait, tant elle espérait trouver quelque chose d'utile. Elle le faisait pour punir ce salop qui avait tué toutes ces personnes, la famille de Jane, et Hightower. Surtout Hightower, rien que pour venir en aide à son fils Oliver, qui était arrivé en début de soirée avec sa baby-sitter. C'était comme si tous les malheurs du monde avaient choisis de se reposer sur ses épaules, qui ne pouvaient s'arrêter de tressauter, alors que son visage s'inondait de larmes grosses comme des billes. Jane avait toujours eu un don pour compartimenter son esprit, séparer ses émotions des enquêtes. Jusqu'alors, Lisbon pensait être aussi forte que lui dans ce domaine, mais le petit Oliver lui avait démontré le contraire. A peine avait-il appris la nouvelle qu'il s'était jeté dans les bras de la première personne qui lui avait parue accueillante : Teresa Lisbon. Surprise, elle avait fini par le serrer contre elle, les larmes aux yeux de voir un petit garçon de six ans à peine (à moins qu'il n'en ait sept, Lisbon n'était plus trop sûre) ainsi plongé dans l'horreur du monde criminel. Elle se gifla mentalement. Elle était décidément bien trop sentimentale pour ce job par fois.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à travers les stores vénitiens de sa fenêtre pour essayer d'apercevoir les agents du CBI que Minelli avait fait mettre devant son appartement pour la protéger d'une éventuelle attaque de leur tueur en série préféré. Le reste de l'équipe avait eu le droit au même privilège, même si Rigsby c'était un peu rebellé en décrétant qu'il savait très bien se protéger tout seul. Grace lui avait donné un vilain coup de poing dans le ventre (Teresa songea qu'elle devrait un jour demander à la rouquine des cours d'auto-défense) en l'engueulant comme un gamin, et le jeune homme avait fini par hisser le drapeau blanc fasse à la tornade rousse qui se déchaînait sur lui. Malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait dire, Wayne Rigsby plierait toujours devant Grace Van Pelt. Et un jour, ça risquait de causer sa perte.

Lisbon se concentra et plissa les yeux du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour arriver à distinguer quelque chose dans cette nuit sans lune. Les quelques lampadaires dans sa rue ne suffisaient pas à rendre son champ de vision plus correct, et elle maudit intérieurement les services publiques, radins sur les éclairages nocturnes. Elle retourna à son repas, qui avait déjà commencé à refroidir et, se munissant de sa fourchette, s'apprêta à se remplir l'estomac. Elle prit le roman policier de l'autre main et l'ouvrit là où elle avait laissé son marque-page de fortune (à savoir, sa place de concert pour voir les spice girls, concert datant d'il y a de nombreuses années). Elle fronça les sourcils pour se concentrer. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement ce roman, et le fait qu'il soit maintenant lié au dossier John Le Rouge avait fini de décider Lisbon sur cette œuvre : plus jamais elle ne le lirait, pas même sur la torture. Elle s'arrêta un instant de lire et repensa à sa journée de travail. Elle détestait ne rien trouver, ne pas savoir vers où avancer, et simplement attendre qu'une des cibles prévues de John Le Rouge se fasse tuer, pour qu'ils puissent essayer de trouver un semblant de preuve -preuve qui les mèneraient sans doute encore à une impasse-. Décidément oui, cette journée avait été l'unes des pires qu'elle avait passé au CBI.

**Quelques heures plus tôt…**

_H-11h._

Lisbon faisait les cents pas dans son bureau.

A travers les stores à moitié fermés, elle pouvait apercevoir Cho, assis à son bureau, un stylo à la main droite, les Dix petits nègres dans la main gauche, épluchant tout le roman dans l'espoir d'y trouver un quelconque indice. Van Pelt était devant son ordinateur, pianotant à une vitesse effarante, tandis que Rigsby tournait en rond plus loin, dans la cuisine du CBI, son téléphone à l'oreille dans l'attente d'une info d'un de ses indics. Bien sûr, en bon Rigsby qu'il était, il faisait régulièrement halte au frigo, pour prendre de quoi grignoter…Souvent, Lisbon songeait à lui envoyer la note de tout ce qu'il dévorait en un mois. Et Jane, et bien…Il sirotait son énième thé de la journée, assis sur le canapé du bureau de la petite brune.

« Tu te demandes lequel des membres de l'équipe y passera en premier ? Lui demanda-t-il sans prendre de gants.

-La délicatesse même, comme toujours Jane. Répondit Lisbon, ironique. Mais tu as raison. Nous faisons obligatoirement partie des victimes. Ce qui fait déjà 5 victimes potentielles. Ajoutons Hightower, on arrive à 6. Il nous reste quatre victimes…Mais qui ?

-Apparemment tu es du même avis que moi en pensant que les nouvelles identités qu'on nous a attribuées ne serviront à rien.

-Je ne comprends même pas le but de la manœuvre. A part me donner un nom horrible bien sûr.

-N'exagère pas, je te taquinais tout à l'heure, mais je trouve que Juline te vas bien. C'est…original, très Lisbonnien.

-Lisbonnien ? Répéta Teresa, visiblement pas convaincue de la tentative de compliment de Jane.

-Laisse tomber. » Dit-il reportant son attention sur sa tasse.

Elle lui sourit en voyant son air gêné. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de faire des compliments…sans bien sûr compter les fois où il trouvait quelque chose de convaincant, dans le but d'embobiner une charmante veuve impliquée dans le meurtre de son mari. Il lui sourit en retour. Pas de son sourire espiègle qu'il servait à tout le monde. Non, plutôt un petit sourire timide, en coin, soulevant sa pommette droite et faisant briller ses yeux.

Un silence s'installa, durant lequel Lisbon trouva soudain intéressant de regarder avec attention l'écriteau sur sa porte. Teresa Lisbon, chef d'équipe. Elle n'était pas sûre de mériter encore ce grade. A quoi bon, si elle n'était pas capable de protéger ses équipiers ?

Jane la sortit encore une fois de sa rêverie en se levant, s'étirant au passage, comme si son thé l'avait épuisé.

« Je ne sais pas toi, mais j'irai bien voir Minelli, pour lui demander de sortir.

-Tu demandes la permission maintenant ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Tu sais bien que lorsqu'il s'agit de John Le Rouge je suis prêt à me déguiser en danseuse pour l'attraper, et à me plier au plus strict des règlements, à condition qu'il finisse le ventre ouvert. Lui répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

-C'est…vrai. Pourquoi veux-tu sortir ?

-Van Pelt risque de passer encore plusieurs heures à tracer l'adresse I.P de celui qui a envoyé la vidéo, et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller se balader ensemble.

-Comme ça, sur un coup de tête ? Je te crois pas.

-Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu te méfis, je ne suis pas uniquement ruse et mauvais tours…Enfin, je dois avouer que c'est souvent le cas, mais pas ici, pas maintenant ! »

Lisbon hésita quelques instants, puis le regard de chien battu de Jane eut raison d'elle.

« Très bien, allons voir Minelli pour lui demander.

-Yes ! » S'exclama-t-il comme un gamin à qui on offre le jouet de ses rêves. Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel.

Minelli, comme presque tout le monde au CBI, était un de ceux qui ne résistait pas aux supplications de notre mentaliste. C'est donc sans grande surprise qu'il accepta que lui et Lisbon sortent prendre l'air. Lisbon passa donc prendre sa veste, restée sur le canapé de Jane, et indiqua à l'équipe qu'ils s'absentait, et que s'il y avait du nouveau, elle était bien sûr joignable sur son téléphone. Cho esquissa un sourire à Rigsby, qui lui rendit. Leur pari s'annonçait plutôt intéressant…

_H-10h30._

« Alors, dis-moi Juline…

-Arrête avec ce nom ! Le coupa Lisbon.

-…Je disais donc, dis-moi, tu as sûrement dû réfléchir un peu à cette affaire non ? Tu as bien quelques hypothèses ? » Poursuivit Jane comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu.

Ils marchaient tous les deux dans les rues de Sacramento, en direction d'un petit café qu'ils avaient découverts quelques semaines plus tôt avec l'équipe. Même là, alors qu'ils respiraient tous deux l'air frai de la Californie, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se chamailler. De vrais enfants, sur ce point, les passants étaient bien tous d'accord.

« Sur quoi, sur où chercher ? Sur qui est John Le Rouge ? Sur qui sont ses victimes ? Bien sûr que j'y réfléchi. Je sens d'ici les cauchemars se pointer. »

Jane arrêta de marcher. Lisbon ne le remarqua que deux secondes plus tard, et fit de même avant de se tourner vers lui, qui la fixait de son regard inquisiteur de mentaliste. Lisbon avait l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X à chaque fois qu'il la regardait comme ça, et ça l'énervait.

« Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait détaché, alors qu'en fait elle connaissait très bien la réponse.

-Alors il t'a eu toi aussi. Répondit simplement Jane.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Allons Lisbon, c'est pourtant simple. Tu es presque aussi personnellement impliquée que moi maintenant, et tu te mets à en faire des cauchemars. Il faut que tu sois plus forte Teresa, sinon il t'aura, et plus vite que nous tous.

Lisbon soupira et s'éloigna de la fenêtre, renonçant à essayer de voir un des agents. Ils semblaient invisibles, ils étaient bien formés pour les surveillances discrètes. Au moins, Teresa pouvait espérer dormir sur ses deux oreilles cette nuit, personne n'arriverait à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa porte. Sereine, elle but une gorgée de son café.

_TOC-TOC_

Lisbon s'étrangla alors qu'elle avalait son café de travers. Avait-elle bien entendu quelqu'un toquer à sa porte ? Elle proféra une dizaine de malédiction d'un niveau d'intelligence très douteux (après tout, qui demande à ce que quelqu'un se change en bouse de dragon, excepté Lisbon bien entendu) à l'encontre de ses prétendus gardes du corps et se saisit rapidement de son arme. Fiévreuse, elle s'avança aussi silencieusement que possible jusqu'à sa porte. Elle l'ouvrit brusquement en pointant son arme sur l'intrus, près à faire feu et à tuer, sans aucune hésitation.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Murmura-t-elle d'un ton menaçant. Dans l'obscurité, l'inconnu se mit à sourire. Ce qu'elle pouvait être amusante, cette Teresa Lisbon.

* * *

_Tadaaaaa ! Je sais, vous êtes quand même en rogne contre moi, mais je pense que ce chapitre aura permis que vous me pardonniez un petit (tout petit) peu, non ? Bref, comme d'hab, je vous laisse bien dans un gros suspense, quoiqu'il ne soit pas trop difficile de deviner qui est cet inconnu qui est assez intelligent pour tromper la vigilance des agents en faction devant chez Lisbon (quoiqu'ils étaient peut-être occupés à faire autre chose hein ! Moi je dis, pour les missions de surveillances à haut risque comme celle-là, il ne faut jamais mettre des équipes mixtes. Okay, je me tais ! xDD). Je vous laisse donc dans ce suspense insoutenable, en vous informant que le chapitre suivant est presque prêt (genre il faut juste que j'arrive à conclure sur un truc bien stylé, xP), et qu'il sera posté dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Dorénavant, j'essaierai d'avoir tout le temps un ou deux chapitres d'avance sur celui que je poste. Et sachez que j'en avais marre de n'avancer qu'avec des idées assez vagues, alors hier soir, je me suis posée sur mon canapé, un cahier et un stylo à la main, et j'ai dressé le plan détaillé (je vous jure, j'ai même noté les heures et les vêtements des gens ! Bon, peut-être pas à ce point-là, mais quand même quoi) de toute l'histoire. Je l'avais déjà fait, mais dans le genre très très vague, alors que là c'est clair, carré, propre, et en plus y a des couleurs ! Et je peux vous dire d'avance que je trouve que ça déchire sa race xDD ! _

_Je vous laisse donc sur ce petit sondage : Qui sera d'après vous la prochaine victime ? _

_Bye, F._

_PS : Oh, et pour les fans de X-files (pitié, dites-moi qu'il y a des fans comme moi !), vous aurez peut-être remarqué la référence dans le titre du chapitre, à un épisode du même nom. Mais si ! Celui où Skinner il se fait empoisonné par un genre de nanovirus technologique, ledit virus étant contrôlé par le plus sexy des méchants, j'ai nommé : Krycek ! Donc voilà, c'était mon instant fan :P._


End file.
